DDKA vs LMCJ
by Zero X Limit
Summary: With a War approaching The Reds and Blues gather supplies for there War effort against Charon Inc. The rag tag group of wannabe heroes find a sealed of simulation base use by Project Freelancer with a Prototype Teleporter in it. However what trouble will his teleporter bring to the Reds and Blues.
1. CABOOSE!

Hi everyone I'm back *dodges Tomatos* I'm sorry.

Any way I've posted this test to see which one of the two will be voted for. So yeah I will write a test chapter for the other crossover however the one that doesn't win will be removed.

However sense this story is a secondary story which will act as story that I'll work on when I need a break from the main one. Then when the secondary is done I'll bring up another poll story to decide which will what the new one will be. So that mean this will get another chance, if this story doesn't win.

Firing Main Cannon *Gun goes off*

Huh *hit by several rounds* Herk Ble-ag!

* * *

><p>In a long Tunnel several soldier dressed in color armor walked through the cave. "I'm Hungry, Are we there yet, I have to go to the bathroom again" A blue soldier complained as the group of soldier travel through the tunnels.<p>

"Oh my god Caboose shut up" The Teal armored soldier snapped as the group continued to walk through the tunnels.

"Captain Caboose is right we should stop, we don't know what could be now inhabiting the bases aside from Bats and Snakes. " A soldier dressed in Tan armor with Blue details defended the soldier dressed in pure blue armor.

"What did you say Bats, You said Bats right" The Soldier dressed in orange armor started to panic slightly when he heard the word Bat. "I say we turn around I'm going in to a base with Bats"

"Yes Bats and Snakes Sir" The Tan and Blue soldier confirmed his previous statement causing the Orange Armored Soldier to panic from his fear of the flying rodents.

"Simmons we should get the hell out of here" The Orange soldier told his Maroon companion. He knew his Maroon comrade was afraid of snakes while he feared the airborne rodents

"Yeah Grif is right we should leave, I mean Felix and Locus probably raided the place already. Not because there's Snakes or anything like that" The Grif and Maroon turned the other way around and started to walk away. They were soon followed by two tan armored soldiers, one with maroon details and the other orange

"OK, tell Carolina I said hi while she's beating the shit out of you" The Teal armor soldier joked as the four soldiers walked away. The two soldier stop dead in there tracks when they heard the name Carolina.

"FUCK" The Grif and Simmons shouted in frustration as they turned around and returned to the group. Carolina was one women they didn't want to piss off like the last freelancer woman;

The group continued to walk through the tunnels until they reached a large steel door with a panel on it. The door looked like some on had tried to blow it open. "Ok Simmons do your thing"The Teal Soldier moved aside while Simmons typed the password in.

The Large steel doors opened to a large Cavern "It looks like the Cave back at Blood Gulch" The group jumped off the ledge. "Ok We'll go to the Red Base and look for supplies" Simmons and Grif were still on edge about the idea of Bats and Snakes"

"And we'll go to Blue Base and CABOOSE don't go wandering off" The Teal Soldier soldier shouted after he caught his Blue Teammate wandering off with the Blue detailed soldier.

"Actually Tucker I was suggesting we all go together to Red Base" Simmons mentioned. He wanted to be left alone especially if there was Snakes in the Cavern.

"What you want us to babysit you just because of some Bats and Snakes" Tucker questioned he couldn't believe he had to take care of the Red. Taking care of Caboose was bad enough

"We don't know if any of those space pirates are around" Grif reasoned hoping to get the Blues to come with them to the base.

"Didn't we just enter the Cavern through a door that was intact" A Female Soldier dressed in Tan armor with Maroon decals questioned with a nasally voice.

"Jensen's right wouldn't Felix just blow the door off" The Tan armored with Teal details answered as he stared at the female soldiers ass.

"What about Locus he would have hacked it right" Simmons continued to try and conceive the others to go with them. Locus was more of a stealthy when it came to combat and his work.

"If it was hack the door would have been opened, Sir" Simmons hung his head when Jensen answered. She was right if it had been hacked it would still have been opened.

"I guess that means that no one is here then, you guys goes to the red base and we'll head for the Blue" Tucker started to walk away from the group. "Caboose come on stop starting at the ceiling"

"There's Rats on the ceiling, Tucker" Caboose stared at the ceiling and they thousands of bats on the ceiling.

"Caboose those are Bats not Rats" Tucker correct, the next thing they heard was a high pitch scream. The bats awoke from their sleep and dive bomb the group. Grif once again screamed like a little girl. He made a mad dash for the Red Base while the Bats gave chase.

"Damn I've never seen Grif run that fast" Simmons watched Grif run for the Base. Simmons jogged after his Orange comrade with the Jensen and the Tan and Orange soldier followed.

The Blues and their Tan counterparts went toward the Blue base with show it allegiance through the blue banner hanging from the walls. While Simmons follow the swarm of bats with the Red's Tan Counterparts.

The colored teams reach the respective base that flew their color banner. "Ok let's look around and see if can find anything to take back" After the whole the deceleration of war against Felix's and Locus's boss. They started to collect what they could find whether if be weapons or information. Which and lead them to an old simulation base that Project Freelancer had once used.

There friend Epsilon or Church as they knew as him had search the Capitals database for military installments, weapon factory and anything else that could be helpful for the war. After doing his search he and found this old base which had been seal off by the director of project freelancer. However the reason was still unknown.

Agent Carolina and Washington had gone back to Crash Site Alpha to look for supplies at the site while Sarge and Dount had go to Crash Site Bravo to do the same.

The Blue searched the base and found weapons and ammunition all out of date along the armor in the building. However they found a large ring in the middle of the lower floor. "Hey Simmons does your guys base have a ring in the middle of the room"

"Yeah it looks like the Stargate" Simmons response confused the Teal Soldier. However he could make out Grif shouting nerd in the background.

"English Damn it"Tucker shouted over the short way radio. He couldn't understand what the hell a Stargate was and what it meant.

"It like the teleporters that we've used. However these were prototypes and instead of moving from point A to point B it moves people to different dimension without knowing if the dimensions has this technology it may be impossible to return.

"So don't use the teleporter because we may never come back" Tucker simplified saw his tan double Palomo standing nearby however he didn't see Caboose or his lieutenant Andermith. "Palomo where's Caboose and Smith.

"Tucker, Jensen just found out that the gates have a strong gravitational pull and are link. SO if one turns on so does the other" Simmons informed Tucker about what would happen. if one of the portal turned on.

"Hey Wash we found some old stuff and a prototype teleporters that teleport people to different dimensions other than places or whatever Simmons said" Tucker relayed to the other

"Ok Tucker, We'll see you back at the base. Wait whats the alarm sound" Agent Washington had a vague idea that Caboose was behind the Alarm noise.

Tucker figure that Caboose had been been alarm. Tucker saw the Teleporter began to activate, Caboose ran into the room with Andersmith behind him. "Caboose what did you do"

"Tucker did it" Caboose tried to blame his Teal colored teammate the group of four soon felt the pull the powerful gravitational field.

"Damn it Caboose, Wash we're being pulled into the Teleporter the same thing probably happening the reds"

"NO SHIT TUCKER" Grif yelled into the microphone as the Reds were pulled into the red base dimensional gate. Grif and Simmons along with their lieutenants held on to a object that was bolted down.

"Wash try and get us out" Tucker's radio went to static after Tucker sent his S.O.S. He went straight to his follow former freelancer Carolina.

"Damn it, Carolina, Epsilon we have a problem. It looks Tucker and the others accidentally teleported themselves to another dimension thanks to a prototype teleporter and what I'd guess is Caboose love of pushing buttons" Washington reported.

"I could almost tell that was going happen, well the part about Caboose doing something that would cause some kind of problem. The rest of it, no I didn't see coming just the Caboose part.

"So what now Carolina" Washington knew they couldn't just leave Chorus and leave the war. They never knew when Malcom Hargrove would seen his pirates and who knows what else at them.

"First let's go to the location and find out what we can. Then we'll figure out how to get them back." Carolina grabbed a couple of wrap grenades "But first let's go pick some gear and hope that his grenades work in the other world.

"I'll contact Sarge and Dount and have them meet us there" Washington saw Carolina sprinting away with Epsilon. "Sarge, Dount come in"

"What is it Washington" Sarge gruff voice boomed over the radio. Washington could her Dount singing in the background.

"We've lost contact with Tucker's group apparently they got pulled into a prototype teleporter. Carolina left to gather some supplies" Wash reported over the radio while he waited for Carolina to come back with whatever equipment that she had in mind

"Damn It Grif" Sarge once again blamed his orange teammate. "Well I guess that the end of that lazy good for nothing. May he rest in peace"

"Actually his probably not dead just teleported to another dimension" Washington was pretty sure Grif was dead. However he wasn't sure himself "We still don't know what happened, so Carolina wants us to regroup at their last known location"

"No his dead, Agent Washington there no way he-" Sarge tried to convince Washington was dead and that was no way his wall

"Just meet us there Sarge" Washington closed the line, he saw Carolina returning with nothing in. "Where the equipment? You were getting did you use a wrap grenade to store it. Wouldn't it have been better to take it with us to the base"

"Remember that big metal case that we found" Carolina knew Wash knew about the metal case that neither of him could move without heavy lifting equipment.

"Oh, that one that if you tried to use explosives to bust it open would destroy all the content" Washington remember the case He and Carolina couldn't carry despite their efforts. "Yeah couldn't we have opened it"

"Oh yeah, your right Wash after we opening it and take all the contents out and grab as much as we can and teleport back in forth until we got everything there. I mean we have a fucking shit load of wrap grenades" A light blue hologram shaped like man appear next to Carolina.

"Point made Epsilon" Washington could tell that the Hologram was being sarcastic. They only had around four or three left at the Capital. "Do we at least know what is in the crates"

"Yes, ammunition, weapons and armor not the ones we have, this shit is top grade. There only reason why Felix and Locus couldn't move it would because you'd need a heavy ass crane which would stick out like a sore thumb or two Cabooses" Epsilon floated next to Carolina.

"We're gabbing the armor is encase our armor is damage beyond repair or destroyed" Carolina wasn't sure what they might in counter if they went to this other realm. However she wasn't going to abandon her new team.

"Carolina before we leave we should pick up Dr. Gray and grab some of those space pirates gear. I was hoping to have the pirates tell us about the gear. But it looks like we may have to grab it an go" Epsilon wanted to get what he could from them. "also with Dr. Gray we get a doctor, a genius, and an interrogator"

"Sarge, come in" Carolina tried contacting the Reds over the radio.

"Yeah what, were on our way" Sarge greeted over the radio he had spent the last several minutes gathering what ammunition that he and Dount could carry.

"We'll meet you at the site, after we pick up Dr. Gray and some of the Merc's gear" Carolina ready her Wrap Grenade.

"Alright we'll pick up Lopez and" Sarge was going to pick their robotic soldier and take him with them to the site. However he was interrupted yet again.

"No Sarge we've leaving Lopez here to help the Republic and the Federation. Plus we need someone to work this Teleporter if we go in" Epsilon could here Sarge's growling and Grunting. Carolina activated item the teleported to Dr. Gray Location.

After using picking Gray and some of the mercenaries gear Carolina teleported to the underground Simulation base. It took Epsilon some time to figure out the exact coordinates. He also gave them to the Reds too.

After wrapping to the underground cavern the group went toward the blue base. "Wow Sarge this looks just like the cave back at Blood Gulch" The group continue until they reach the base and saw the large ring in the middle of the room.

"Fascinating this ring looks like the one that was destroyed by the Master Chief" Doctor Emily Gray inspected the Prototype Teleporter while Carolina and Washington tried to give out what had happened and where everyone went.

Epsilon jumped into the machine and began gathering the information that they were looking for. "Well Epsilon what did you find" Carolina waited for what the AI had gotten.

"Well I got the coordinates for the realm, but not were they may have been sent. However whoever built this made sure that whoever when through this was sent through this didn't fall into a volcano or drown in the sea" Sarge could be heard cursing god for not taking Grif. "Anyway I'm not going to go into details, but they all split up into groups"

"Church Any idea of who's paired" Washington wondered who was grouped with who. Tucker had improved his skills greatly and the others could fight. However Caboose was another story.

"No, I do know that due to that the gravity inside the teleporter warps the time greatly, but how much I don't know. I do know that we don't have worry about Malcom's Mercs attacking while were gone" Epsilon aka Church was running every calculation he could. "Also I say we should go because we might get our hands on some new tech that might give us the edge"

"Ok then were going to track them down and get them back is everyone ready" After every gave their version of a ok with the exception of Sarges grunt at the idea of saving Grif again. Church activated the teleporter "If we can't use the radio try and find a place to establish and base and gather resources" the Teleporter began to pull the soldiers into the Teleporter.

* * *

><p>(Dount) Wheres the Writer<p>

(Grif) Caboose killed him

(Dount) But who's going to tell them about the other crossover

(Simmons) Shut up Dount, we need the readers to vote for this stories

(Dount) But I like these Romance stories

(Simmons) They're not Canon, who cares

(Dount) I care Simmons I care

(Washington) All of you shut up

(Carolina) Epsilon can you get in to the writers computer, So we can shut them up

(Church) OH please already did and it looks like he has a shit load of notes

(Washington) And?

(Church) Well I'll explain more if we get voted, even he even has images of every characters,

(Tucker) Whoa I hope we get voted some of these women are F.I.N.E. that means

(Washington) Yeah fine most of us can spell, but there practical highschoolers in short underage.

(Tucker) So we don't even know are own age

(Church) and we don't how long the series has been Tucker and after looking through the notes this guys was oh.

(Carolina) What is it Epsilon

(Church) We'll original he thought about letting reader decide the pairings as the story went on

(Dount) Cool, I wonder who the readers will vote for

(Washington) It hasn't been decided if we'll be the temporary story

(Church) would you assholes let me finish, he wasn't sure of our ages so put the idea on hold until he gathered more information

(Tucker) Maybe we'll become younger after going into the Teleporter

(Simmons) That doesn't seem possible

(Dount) Let's the reader decided if you go back to our high school days

(Simmons) What, no I don''t want to go back to high school days, I'd rather we lose our equipment

(Washington) Why we need the equipment for the war.

(Dount) Oh so the readers get to vote, either have us lose our equipment or go back to being teenagers.

(Simmons) It hasn't been decided if we going to be the temporary story

(Sarge) Vote for us or you'll receive a SHOTGUN COURT MARTIAL that same goes for those who mentions the grammar

(Church) Yeah threaten the readers Sarge, that will get them to vote for them

(Dount) Also leave a review

* * *

><p>(Dount) Cool the story was extended<p>

(Simmons) How the writers dead

(Caboose) Ghost

(Washington) Caboose ghosts aren't real

(Sarge) Damn it, we've only got two votes and that other stories has five

(Grif) So less work for us

(Dount) We got reviews too at least six and some of them are going for us becoming younger, Also don't some of the reviews count as vote?

(Simmons) FUCK

(Washington) Wait would our armor still fit us?

(Church) that's actually a good point

(Carolina) Maybe that's why he had us grab some armor

(Dount) Sarge you read some of these stories on the site

(Sarge) God Damn it Dount

(Church) I wouldn't there are some odd pairings between us

(Washington) Well its not surprising, your teams consisted on mostly men

(Tucker) Yeah what the hell is was with that!

(Dount) Bye readers, remember to review and vote


	2. Blue Trailer

Caboose: Hello?

Sarge: His dead son

Simmons: Wait then how was this posted

Tucker: So we won the poll?

Church: Tactical no we luck out for two reasons, One the other crossover involved two light novals

Dount: Oh I see Light Novals are written and since both of them are written It would have been some what hard because you'd have to practical rewrite the whole the story and you have to be careful not to complete copy the story.

Church: Uh yeah

Grif: Great more work

Tucker:So are we younger or what

Church: Damn it Tucker, the story hasn't started

Caboose: I ran out of blue and red crayons

Washington: Well get you some later, I want to know why Tucker is wearing black armor

Tucker: What?

Church: yeah that happens when ever Tucker goes through a Teleporter

Tucker: Damn it why is it just me

Sarge: Hmm what are the chances of Grif dying

Church: Normally high, but for us kinda low since we have dumb luck

Simmons: Aren't we wasting time talking

Dount: Yeah shh, I wanna read this.

* * *

><p>"Caboose, Caboose, Wake up damn it, you better not be fucking dead Caboose" The Darkness started shaking violently. "Damn it Caboose" Light started to return to the world and the shaking stop. As light returned to Caboose's world he was greeted by the colored armor of follow blues.<p>

"Hello, is sleep time over. Is it food time now I hope it is, I'm thirsty can I have orange juice" Caboose looked around at his comrade. Completely unaware of the situation that was happening.

"Damn it Caboose don't fucking scare us you idiot, we throught you were dead" Tucker still felt guilt over the loss over Jason's and Roger's deaths. Hell he hated Caboose most of the time, but still he'd be damn if Caboose kicked the bucket.

"I didn't sir, I knew Captain Caboose was alive" Andersmith was loyal as a dog to Caboose despite him being a moron.

"The Fuck you did you were freaking out and I kept telling you to shut the fuck up" Tucker snapped at the Tan and Blue soldiers.

"It was just like when you got stabbed by Felix" Palomo reminisced the events before the deceleration of war.

"I hate you Palomo" Tucker quickly returned his attention to the situation at hand. Tucker figured he had to take the lead of this little group, but he didn't have any ideas of what to do next "ok now that Caboose is awake any ideas what to do next" The Reds and their group were nowhere to be found. If Simmons was there with them maybe he would have an idea.

"Hey where are we" Caboose realized he wasn't at the underground blue base anymore, but was now in an alley way with his friends. "Are we playing hide and seek"

"Negative Captain Caboose, We're are in an unknown location" The mechanized voice came from Caboose Assault Rifle.

"Freckles, How are you" Caboose was glad to see his robotic pet Freckles.

"God damn it, Caboose. Listen we need to figure out what the hell to do" Tucker stop the conversation between the boy and his dog. "We don't where the hell we are" Tucker was piss off, he didn't know what the hell to do.

"Maybe we should ask somebody" Cabooses normally stupid respond was actually helpful for the small group.

"There's a bar across the street Captain Tucker, we could always ask there" Palomo pointed to the building across the street the window flashed red once in a while. Tucker did say anything the two people that pissed him off the most actually had a good idea.

"and in there we'll probably it's a hive of scum and villainy" Andersmith noted as the group watched the windows of the building flashed red. "However should we go in dressed like this, we might attract unwanted attentions"

"Hell yes, women love men in uniform" Tucker mind switched from his leader mode to his normal perverted nature. "what could happen, besides I doubt it's full of thugs" The Teal soldier started to make his way to the bar.

The group started to walk toward the building "Hey does anyone's armor feel a little loose" Palomo nmentioned while the group walked toward the building.

"No not really" Andersmith didn't feel any difference in his armor or at least nothing noticeable at the moment.

"No, it does feel comfy through" Caboose felt his was a bit comfier in his armor but other that nothing however if anything did change the Blue probably wouldn't have notice it. "Do feel loose Freckles?"

"I bet the ladies at this club feel loose Bow Chika Wow Wow" Tucker couldn't let the loose line slip past him even if Palomo mentioned it. Tucker push open "Sup Bitches we're here to"

"Umm Captain Tucker, I don't think we're going to pick up any chicks" Palomo saw the various men dresses in suit and hats pointing their weapons at the group while the music played.

"What" Tucker turn and saw the guns aimed at them "Oh Fuck, TAKE COVER" The group took cover behind the wall near the door. Tucker pulled cover into cover "ok guys cover me, I'm going in and hopeful take out those guys" Tucker turned on his energy sword and ran down the stair way "And don't give Caboose any grenades" Caboose and the rest began firing.

"Sup bitches, let's dance" Several of the armed men charged Tucker only to have their blades cut in two by the energy sword. "Laser Sword bitches" and quickly cut them down, but not deep enough to kill. After the men in suits were dealt with Caboose and the other two stop firing.

Tucker was suddenly hit by an unknown force. The impact disarmed him of his energy sword causing it to slide under a table. He looked up and saw two women, one dressed in red and the other in white."Damn why do we keep running into women that what to kill us" Tucker was hit once again but by the girl dressed in white. "God damn it, I can't believe I'm about to say it" He use is sword pretty, but he figure he couldn't handle these two on his own. "Caboose a little help and don't kill me"

"ok" Caboose jumped over the small barricade but fell on his face "I'm ok" he got up but staggered a bit. He charged in yelling while firing his gun, Tucker dropped to the ground to dodged the bullets. The Blue Soldier's run and gun pushed the two women back.

"Damn it I said don't kill me" Tucker got back to his feet after Caboose passed him. Tucker ran over to grabbed his sword. Tucker was hit yet again but was sent straight toward his sword. He quickly snatch his sword and activated it and took a quick swing "Swish, Bitch" the women dressed in red dodged Tucker attack. He tried again taking another swing "swish" once again the attempt was dodged.

Caboose chased in women in white as continued firing. The woman wasn't taking Caboose seriously and saw him for what he was a moron. She waited until he ran out of ammo. Once she heard the click she knew he was out of ammo and striked. She kicked Caboose several times and sent into the him to a nearby booth. "Ouch" Freckles fell onto the floor.

"Caboose, Shit" Tucker dodged the claws that the woman dressed in red wielded. He hadn't gotten hits off, however his opponent hadn't either, her attempts to attack her only blocked by Tucker sword. However once the claw made contact with the energy sword. She quickly pulled back thinking her weapon hadn't been damaged. However Bit by bit the claw had been chip off. Once the woman landed a hit the claw had snapped due the strength of Tucker's armor. Her right claw was destroyed and she only had one left.

Caboose saw the Woman approaching him. "Captain Caboose catch" Caboose turned to see Andersmith toss Freckles toward him, But landed on a table next to Caboose instead.

"Heat signature detected firing main cannon" Freckles began firing catching the woman off guard several rounds made their mark but only to point of clipping or grazing her. She barely got out of the way thanks to her reflexes. She quickly retreated and check her wounds.

"Good boy Freckles" Caboose ran over and grabbed his gun. After Caboose grabbed his pet gun. he saw a ammo clip on one of the injuries soldiers and that one of the rounds was red. "A red crayon, I used up my red crayon" he walked over and picked up the clip. The woman recovered and started to advance toward Caboose.

"Captain Caboose behind you" Palomo shouted as the women dressed in white continued to advance. She knew Caboose had only gotten lucky with that last attack.

"Where?" Caboose got up and quickly turned around while still holding the clip with his arm out. He with what would be considered a lariat. The hit had sent the woman flying into a nearby wall embedding her in the wall. "Hello?" Caboose began to wander around the room looking for the person who was suppose to be behind him. "Blue Crayons" Caboose noticed a clip with blue colored rounds. He picked up the clip and then began wandering while picking up colored rounds.

Tucker had his opponent on the ropes. He didn't give her much time to attack, but he hadn't landed any hits. He saw the light fixture above the dance floor of the bar establishment. He hadn't seen a movie where a guy shot a light fixture and had a light fall on the bad guy. Tucker quickly drew his pistol and shot the one of the light and it fell and miss it's mark. However the woman trip over the lamp and fell. "Ha, Bitch" Tucker quickly kicked her in the face and knocked her out.

"Captain Tucker, look out" Tucker turned to see what looked like a baseball bat. He was sent falling and collided with Caboose. "damn it can't we just get a fucking drink" Tucker looked up and saw his attacker was a man with black hair and a bread. He was dressed like the rest of the men except without the hat and shades. He got up as quickly as he could and saw the bat turn in a missile launcher. "Son of a Bitch" Tucker watched several missile's come toward them.

"Captain Tucker, Captain" Both watched the missile hit there target. However Caboose ran out of the explosion firing his gun yelling with Tucker close behind. They had barely got out of the radius of the explosion, but their armor was slightly damage by the impact. Cabooses gun once again ran out of ammo. Caboose loaded the_ Blue Crayons _into his gun. The man prepared fired his bazooka again but Caboose beat him to the punch. Caboose fire several rounds the one that hit froze parts of the man's body.

Tucker didn't really have a plan after running out of the smokes and flames of the explosion, but only plan he had was charge. Once he saw Caboose's bullets hit and immobilize the man. Tucker ran in and attack"Gotcha bitch" he cut the Bazooka as he call it two just as he got ready to deal the final blow. Caboose ran the two over and sent them flying, Tucker landed on his ass while the man landed on his head knocking him out. "DAMN IT CABOOSE"

"Palomo did it" Caboose shift the blame to Tucker's only surviving soldier.

"Fuck it, Palomo and Andersmith steal as much shit as you can" the two tan soldiers began looking for anything worth taking. "Oh if you find a phones numbers that may belong to a woman give them to me. Caboose you" Tucker thought for a moment before he gave the idiot an order. "Just sit on this guy. I'll deal with his ladies" Caboose literary sat on the man in a suit.

After raiding the place and dragging the henchmen and the women into the freezer, They locked them in the freezer. "ok what did we get" Tucker saw the various drinks, weapon, there were also colored object from crystals to canisters of colored powder. "What no number"

"No sir, No ladies numbers" Andersmith reported he had found the crystals and the colored rounds. The canister he grabbed become they looked valuable especially because of where they were stored. "It looks like our prisoner is waking up sir"

"What the do you want" The man tried to get up but couldn't with Caboose sitting on him. Tucker and the others pointed their firearms at the man.

"All we wanted was some Fucking Drinks" Tucker snapped the guy was now asking what they wanted after trying to kill them "We came in to get some drinks maybe ask some questions and what we get is a lead sandwich"

"All you wanted were some drinks and information. Your not with the police or the military" The man was sure that they were doing a police raid or something similar to it. "So what do want?"

"Orange Juice" Caboose quickly answered the man

"Fine, but if you think of charging us for the drink. I'll shoot you" Tucker was tried and thirsty, but he'd be damned if he had to pay for the drinks after all the shit they just went through.

After receive the drinks they had asked several important questions such as where they were. "ok Junior then we're in Vale huh"

"Who getting Married Tucker, you and Carolina" Caboose shouted as he drank his orange juice. Without Caboose helmet. Caboose had short blond hair with blue eyes and a stupid look on his face.

"Hell no, I'm not getting married Caboose" Tucker with his helmet was a dark skinned man with brown hair his hair wasn't as short as Cabooses. "ok then, what the hell is this powder crap and these colored rounds" Tucker poured some red powder from one of the canister.

"be careful with that, that's Dust in is powdered form it very volatile" Junior was worried that the slightly impact would cause the powdered to explode. "That's Dust it comes in various form like powder or Crystals, They have magical property"

"And your Batzooka" Tucker wanted to know more about Junior's weapon it reminded him of the Meta's weapon but it didn't turn in to a different weapon completely.

"This thing, it uses a folding tech, some weapon have more than two forms" Junior saw a man dressed in a white suit and a bowler hat approach the counter. "Now is that all? I've got business to attend too" Junior wanted them to leave so he could get his men out of the freezer and get to fixing the place up.

"Fine were leaving but were taking several drinks and dust canisters and crystals" Tucker snapped his was still pissed off. He put his helmet back on and secure it. Caboose and the other did the same and grabbed some of their loot and left. "And next time don't shoot us when we come in"

"Fine, but at least take off your helmets" Junior shouted as the left the descended the short flight of stairs

"I like your Hat" Caboose complimented as the group pass the group. The man tip his hat the group group walked past him. "Maybe I should get one for Freckles"

"I think it would make Freckles look quiet sophisticated sir" Andersmith complimented as the group exited out the back entrance.

While the group left Caboose saw a blond woman enter the bar. "ok now we need a ride" Tucker exited from the backdoor into another alley. The group saw a yellow bike just sitting there. "ok that's lucky, Caboose can you put freckles in there"

"Yes' but I can't drive" Caboose walked over to the bike and began doing his thing. After a couple seconds he popped "Done"

"ok everyone hope on" Tucker jumped onto the bike, his old vehicle which was similar to a bike.

"Sir, it's only a two seater" Palomo noted as he look at the bike. "Plus isn't this stealing"

"First shut up Palomo and second I guess where going to have squeeze together on this damn thing unless you have another idea" The group didn't so pressed together and tried to fit on the bike with Caboose hanging off the back.

"Hey Tucker there's some black stuff on your shoulder" Caboose noticed as they drove away.

"God Damn Palomo I thought you cleaned that all off" Tucker shouted, When they had teleported to Vale Tucker had been cover in black stuff while Andersmith tried to wake up Caboose who was unconscious at the time. Which he had Palomo clean off. The group continued to drive away into the night. "We also need to give this a new paint job so we can pick up chicks"

* * *

><p>Washington: Well I can't say it was prefect but your alive Tucker<p>

Tucker: Shut Up Wash

Freckles: you shouldn't speak to you superior like that.

Tucker: What can you do, if your not pointed at me

Carolina: I will say it was Lucky Caboose picked up those dust rounds and that they fit in his clip

Church: Yeah we got some pretty good dumb luck

Simmons: So were not younger

Dount: Well it was hinted with the armor.

Tucker: What about us removing our helmet we've never done that.

Dount: It only mention what you look like not how old you look

Grif: Well at least I didn't need to fight

Church: Don't count your blessing, this was Blue Trailer and the next is Red Trailer which means it could involve you and Simmons.

Simmons: So new armor and Dust Rounds.

Caboose: yeah more chalk and crayons

Dount: And maybe new weapons

Church: Yeah but what would our guns turn into

Dount: Reviews

Simmons: but it hasn't been decided if we're going to be younger or not.

Church: Yeah and Season Thirteen was hinted at, also the writers notes hinted at ideas for weapons.

Sarge: Like?

Church: well mostly things that fit our strength or fights style

Tucker: Hey why are Caboose and Me the two post characters.

Dount: cause the Blues are doing all the cool stuff.

Simmons: Well we've used up plenty of time so let's end this

Dount: Review your thought and concepts

Sarge: and Don't bring up the grammar

Dount: maybe we should use the current writer's betas

Simmons: you mean former

Church: yeah we need to bring him back, Bleach looks like it coming to a close.

Dount: Bye


	3. Red Trailer

Simmons: Ok this looks bad

Grif: What?

Church: Dude you don't know

Caboose: I'm still sad

Simmons: and with him gone, we might disappear

Church: No I'm pretty sure the show will go on.

Dount: Let's just remember they happy times

Washington: We're fictional character we never met the guy

Dount: Let's stop being so negative

Caboose: Yeah let's read the story

Church: What another update

Caboose: God

Church: No, wait wheres Tucker

Caboose: Oh he went to look for a Hen in a tie on the internet

Church: Damn it

* * *

><p>Silence complete and utter silence filled the caves, two orange soldiers known as Grif and Bitters were both sleeping on their makeshift bed that Simmons and Katie had made with what they had found. It hadn't been only a day since they had been transported to this unknown forest.<p>

"Grif we're back from savaging fruits and berries. How did contacting GRIF WAKE UP" The Maroon soldier snapped at his red comrade. "Did you guys do anything while we were gone" The orange soldier and his follow napper slowly began to wake up

"Fruit again what about meat" Grif groaned despite being a glutton he still wanted meat. "Didn't you find any of those mask where animals?"

"Yeah we did but we can't eat them Grif, plus we're limited on ammo" When the group had teleported they had landed in a lake and swam to shore except Grif who they had to pull to shore. After a short walk they ran into a pack of what appeared to be werewolf like creatures. They had dealt with the creatures and made base in a cave not to far from the lake.

"Sure we can Simmons all we need to a knife of something" Grif couldn't see why they couldn't just cut up the creatures and cook them.

"No we can't after we killed them they disintegrate, leaving no corpse Grif so it makes it impossible to eat them" Simmons took the fruits and placed them into a large leaf along the rest of their food.

"God Damn it" Grif wasn't too happy about the lack of meat or rather the plain lack of food.

"Well if some people didn't eat ALL THE GOD DAMN FOOD WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM GRIF" Grif and his lieutenant Bitters had eaten most of their rations. Simmons wasn't to happy with the lack of food either, but he and Katie had been doing most of the work "Katie tried and contact Tucker and the others"

"Yes Sir" Katie turned of her radio in her helmet "Captain Tucker come in, I repeat come in" however she didn't get anything. "Sorry sir I don't think their within range. I try again later sir"

"OK we need to keep trying, we out of rations and fruit and berries can only last so long. Oh and need I remind you that we don't have any extra ammo thanks to a curtain someone" Simmons was at least glad someone contributin.

"Hey I gave that job to Bitters" Simmons had told Grif to bring extra ammo for their trip in case they ran into some left of pirates. But Simmons knew Grif would forget so he put a remind in his helmets he wouldn't.

"Your still to blame Grif, his your lieutenant" Grif had seen the reminder so he decided to give the job to Bitters so he wouldn't have to do it. "Damn it why do I keep forgetting Bitters is just like you. Apart me wishes you did turn in Sarge"

"Hey shut up, there no way in hell I'm going to have a southern accent" Grif still didn't like the idea of becoming a Sarge or having a Southern accent. Be a leader of a team had started to lead him toward the path or sargeness.

"Umm Sirs" Bitters interrupted the two's argument. After seeing a pair of glowing red eyes in the depths of the cave they were hiding.

"WHAT" Simmons and Grif turned and saw the reds and the creature they belong to. The beast was a large black bear like creature with various spikes. "Son of a Bitch" The creature growled at them as it approached them.

"Let's run on three" Grif suggested as the creature started to eat the berries.

"Fuck that I already fell for the once, never again Fatty" Simmons had suggested running on three when Blues tank had approached them back at Blood Gulch. However we he started the count down Grif and ran before him.

"Umm sirs, Bitters already left the cave" Katie informed her captains as they argued. The beast had finished the berries and crushed the fruit.

"I taught him well" Grif was proud of the person he had turned Bitters into. "I seems like yesterday that we stole food from the mess hall"

"Yeah and that he stole some food from you. Oh did I forget the part were he nearly died from it" Simmons reminded him that bitter had stolen and that it nearly killed.

"Damn it Simmons you had to remind" Grif could hear the Beast's heavy breathing "Fuck, RUN" The three ran out of the cave and found Bitters surrounded by wolf like creatures with whites masks. "Come on" Grif raised his energy rifle and took aim.

"No Grif, we should keep running" Simmons grabbed Grif's arms and started running with Bitters and Katie in tow.

"Why are we running, they'll keep chasing us" Grif started to running. however he knew he wouldn't be able to go to far.

"Because we a limited supply of ammo and we don't even know how to reload your energy rifle. Let along have ammo" Simmons released Grif and started running "Katie use a flash bang" Simmons ordered Katie to use a flash bang. Katie pulled the grenade out and drop it behind her. The flash bang exploded and blinded the creatures. The group continued to ran as fast as they could until they were out of range of the creatures.

"After running for a while they found another cave with a water source in it with several crystals in it. "OK now that we found a cave to rest in, let's try to contact the group" Grif collapsed on the ground while Simmons tried to contact the blues.

"Sir we maybe should go outside and see if we can contact them out there instead of in the cave" Katie suggested she guessed that the cave my be blocking their transmission.

"Good idea, why didn't I think of that. Whatever let's head outside" Simmons and Katie went out side while Bitters and Grif decided to rest for a while "GRIF, BITTERS GET OUT HERE" Grif and Bitter jump after hearing Simmons yell at them.

"What now, Oh shit" Grif and Bitters ran out and saw the beast they ran from had followed them. "How the hell did they follow us" Simmons and Katie had their rifles up and point. Grif and Bitter follow up the action and pulled out their rifles. The group started firing taking out the wolf like creatures first. "Seriously through how did they find out"

"I don't know, maybe they're just hunting us" Simmons firing off several round killing two of the wolfs. "We went through a river so we should have lost our scent. Unless" The group continued shooting some made their mark while some didn't. However more monsters appeared one after another. "Grif your not saving any meat are you" Simmons knew Grif always had food on hand.

Simmons saw Grif pause for a couple of seconds "No" Grif shot at several boar like creatures. However the rounds didn't do anything thanks to the armor on them.

"Damn it Grif, Give it to them" Simmons should've known Grif had some kinda of meat on him. "Wait a second, Katie check Bitters for food" Simmons knew that Bitters and Grif were very similar so it wouldn't be surprising if he had food on him as well.

"No way, It that only meat I have left" Grif refused to give up the meat he had saved.

Katie search Bitter for food. However Bitters was to lazy to resist the search. "Sir I found a roast chicken breast"

"Throw it away" Simmons order, just Katie was about the meat away she heard what sounded like a hiss behind.

"Umm Simmons don't look behind us" Grif heard the hiss and looked back and saw two large snakes. One black and one white, first bats now giant snakes their luck just kept getting worse.

"What, why should I not …" Simmons froze when he saw the two large snakes. One snatched the chicken breast from Katie and swallowed it.

"Simmons snapped out it, now" Grif excepted Simmons to freak and start firing randomly but instead he froze on sight of the large serpents. The beast was prepared to strike when a grenade bounce on it's head. "What the hell" Before Grif could finished his thought he could heard Spanish music playing the music resemble the music from the warthog. He realized it was the same song from the jeep. Grif looked up and saw a aircraft flying above him. Soon it started to rain grenades "Shit get in the cave, grab Simmons" The group ran into the cave, Katie had pulled Simmons in the cave.

They felt the cave shake from the explosion. "Ha take that you dirty Grimm you were beaten by the glorious Reds" Grif and Simmons recognized that and ran out looked up to the aircraft to see a Sarge in usually Red armor standing on the edge of the vehicle.

"SARGE?" Sarge turned to see Grif and Simmons standing among the craters caused by the rain of grenades.

"Damn it Grif, you too lazy even in the task of letting your self just die" Sarge shouted from the ship as lower it self closer to the ground. As the smoke from the explosions cleared away. Several of the monsters still remained mainly the larger ones. "It's good day to die, Simmons, Grif get your rifles ready"

"We're out of ammo" Grif shouted as he dragged Simmons to the aircraft after seeing the large snakes again Simmons once again froze.

"Damn it Grif, you didn't die and you forgot to bring ammo" Sarge aimed his shotgun at one of the large snakes. "Dount get them some ammo, and don't give them that dirty blue ammo"

"Can do Sarge" Dount dressed pink armor out with several clips in hand and ran over to his follow reds. "Here guys some red ammo" Grif look at the red ammunition.

"What the hell Dount colored ammo is going to do" Grif didn't see any real difference in the ammo they were give and the ammo they had.

"Dount give him my Ammo, give him his own ammo" Sarge snapped. One of the black bears charged Sarge. Sarge pointed his shotgun at the bear and pulled the trigger. Grif and along with other reds saw several small red light the sizes of peas. Fly toward the beast once the small lights reach their destination they detonated cause several explosions completely incinerating the creature. Ha take that stupid bear"

"Here Grif, Some Grif Ammo" Dount exchanged the red ammo for some yellow ones and hand some of the yellow ammo to Bitters.

"I'm Orange not Yellow, God damn it how many times to we have to do this" Grif loaded the ammo into his rifle. Katie and Dount had dragged Simmons into the aircraft since he was still frozen in fear. Grif began opening fire and bolts of lightning shaped like bullets flew from his gun and his their marks. The beasts were electrified to the point of that all was left of them was ash. "Whoa that was shocking"

"Sarge, We should leave the giant elephants are getting closer" Dount had gotten a call from Church over the radio after dragging Simmons into the ship. "and we don't have any weapon strong enough to hurt them"

"God damn it, Grif, Jr..Grif get in the Bull" Before Grif could ask the the elephants that were approaching or the name of the dropship. He was push into the ship along with Bitters. The Bull swiftly lift of the ground. One of the large snakes tried to attack but got a face of elemental lead reducing it to mere ash that blew away in the wind.

After lifting off the ground the ship shifted it's engines to a horizontal position and flew away. "Soo how did you guys like the new ammo" Dount ask as they watched the trees pass under them.

"Well pretty damn cool, who made them" Grif saw the black elephants pass by them as the flew. However the elephants didn't seem to care.

"Well Caboose made them, along with others like Washington Bullets"Dount dug a container that look like a water cooler and pulled out a Grey round with yellow lines.

"What does it do, Wait Caboose are you sure they work" Grif wasn't too sure if the ammo was even safe to begin with.

"Well their was a few explosions, One turned Caboose into an ice sculpture. We had to put him into the cafeteria's freezer so he wouldn't melt" The scenery changed from a forest to an abandon city.

"Wait Cafeteria as in food" Grif mind instantly turned to the subject of food. "Do they have Meat"

"Shut up Grif" Grif looked over to Simmons and seen that he snapped out his snake induced shock. "Where Wash and Carolina"

"Their doing freelancer stuff their doing jobs for the Schnee's " Dount loaded in his gun with pink colored round. "Oh and Carolina told the Principal of the school to buff up security around the food"

"Damn it" Grif wasn't too happy about the idea of increase security. He had working and with the increase it would made stealing food harder. "Wait School" Soon Grif saw the large castle like building. He could hear Simmons freaking out his high school in background.

* * *

><p>Sarge: What other idea did this writer guy have<p>

Church: you want know

Tucker: I do

Dount: Same

Caboose: Me too

Church ugh damn it, I don't want to take about. Well one Caboose dies and uh brought back.

Tucker: Wait what Caboose dies

Sarge: Why not Grif

Church: Freckles cause it

Caboose: Ahh

Simmons: Wait we still don't know if we decreased in age

Washington: Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter

Grif: what is the next chapter

Church: Let's White Trailer

Simmons: White

Dount: White is a blank so I guess it fits with the Freelancers

Church: Uhh Sure whatever

Dount: Review and comment

Caboose: What's a Beta

Simmons is Beta is late piece of software before the final product

Church: I'm not sure that's what he referring too


End file.
